Vaulting zombies
Vaulting Zombies are zombies that have the ability to jump over the player's plants, and are usually faster than other zombies. Most of them lose their jumping ability and slow down after one jump. Fortunately, Vaulting Zombies cannot jump over Tall-nuts. Vaulting Zombies Pole Vaulting Zombie - Goes faster while holding its pole, and can jump over the first plant it encounters (excluding Tall-nuts). Slows down drastically after jumping. Dolphin Rider Zombie - These guys travel faster while on the Dolphin, and can jump over the first plant it encounters (excluding Tall-nuts if they are not planted in the first square). They slow down after jumping over the first plant they encounter. They can only be found in the Pool. Pogo Zombie - Faster than other zombies, and can jump over plants continuously. As usual, they cannot jump over Tall-nuts and it can have its Pogo Stick taken away by a Magnet-shroom. It cannot be frozen or paralyzed while they still have the stick, and they move slighly faster than a usual Zombie would walk. Strategy The best strategy to get rid of any of these zombies is a Tall-nut. They can't jump over it. If you don't have the Tall-nut, there are other ways to get rid of them. To get rid of the Pole Vaulting Zombies, use a Sunflower, Puff-shroom, or other cheap plant to make them jump, but not plants that have a slow recharge, as they will be substantially slower afterwards. Also, two Peashooters can kill them before they even have a chance to jump. The same goes for the Dolphin Rider Zombies; Lily Pads must be used instead (but not in the first column as they will not jump, they only jump when something is in the square ahead of them). However, if your Squash/Tangle Kelp has recharged, there should be no problem to any of these three. The Pogo Zombies are a bit harder, as they won't stop jumping after one jump. Thankfully, their Pogo Sticks are magnetic, and are knocked away if they bump into Tall-nuts. Trivia *The Pogo Zombie one of four Zombies to have a Mini-game of it's own, Pogo Party, with pogo zombies and Regular Zombies being the only enemies in the level, the others being the Zombie Bobsled Team in Bobsled Bonanza, Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, and the Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium. *None of these zombies will take damage while jumping over a plant, unless you are using an Instant Kill. *All three vaulting zombies toughness is medium. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pole Vaulting Zombie have a shared Mini-Game called Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick which have them as 'extremely fast' zombies due to the game speed. This Mini-game is one of the hardest, since the Dolphin Rider Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are very fast, double their normal speed. Thankfully, the plants' recharge speed and the Sunflower's sun producing speed also double the normal speed, too. See Also * Zombies * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Dolphin Rider Zombie * Pogo Zombie * Tall-nut * Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick * Pogo Party * Magnet-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Vault Zombies